heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Golden Books
}} Little Golden Books is a popular series of children's books. As of 2001, nearly 15 million copies of The Poky Little Puppy have been sold, including copies in various languages. History The first 12 Little Golden Book titles were published on October 1, 1942: #''Three Little Kittens'' #''Bedtime Stories'' #''Mother Goose'' #''Prayers for Children'' #''The Little Red Hen'' #''Nursery Songs'' #''The Alphabet from A to Z'' #''The Poky Little Puppy'' #''The Golden Book of Fairy Tales'' #''Baby's Book of Objects'' #''The Animals of Farmer Jones'' #''This Little Piggy and Other Counting Rhymes'' The books which initially sold for 25¢ (rising to 29¢ in 1962), were published by Simon and Schuster in cooperation with the Artist and Writers Guild, Inc. headed by Georges Duplaix. Duplaix had initially conceptualized the Little Golden Books series, assisted by Lucille Ogle, and fleshed it out in conversations with officials at Simon and Schuster. Mary Reed, Ph.D., a professor at the Teachers College of Columbia University, served as initial editor of the series. A big boost to the series came with the involvement of Lucy Sprague Mitchell, an educator and founder of Bank Street Nursery School in West Village, Manhattan that later became the Bank Street College of Education who was a strong proponent of realistic children books. In such effort she created Bank Street Writer’s Laboratory whose works became basis for the Little Golden Book series, with characters and situations that were often inspired by the very neighborhood where the Bank School was located. As Leonard S. Marcus writes, "Mitchell had been in discussions with Georges Duplaix and Lucille Ogle as early as 1943 about the possibility of a special series of Little Golden Books written by members of Bank Street Writer’s Laboratory. Wartime shortages had delayed the launch of the series until 1946. The first two titles appeared that year: Lucy Sprague Mitchell's The "New House in the Forest", illustrated by Eloise Wilkins and "The Taxi That Hurried" coauthored by Irma Simonton Black and Jessie Stanton, with illustrations by Tibor Gergely."Minders of make-believe: idealists, entrepreneurs, and the shaping of American children's literature Leonard S. Marcus, Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2008 Western Printing and Lithographing Company in Racine, Wisconsin was Simon and Schuster's partner in the Little Golden Books venture. Western handled the actual printing. In 1958, Simon and Schuster sold its interest in Little Golden Books to Western. Ownership and control of the series has changed several times since. In 2001, Random House acquired Golden Books for about $85 million. Although the Little Golden Books have remained the backbone of the product line, the enterprise that produced the Little Golden Books has created a variety of children's books in various formats including records, tapes, videos, and even toys and games. Some titles have appeared in several different formats (including but not limited to "A Golden Book"). Many popular authors and illustrators have worked on Little Golden Books and related products including: * Mary Blair * Margaret Wise Brown * Lucy Sprague Mitchell * Tibor Gergely * Elizabeth Orton Jones * Corinne Malvern * Jim McDermott * Alice Provensen and Martin Provensen * Seymour Reit * Patricia and Richard Scarry * Bob Staake * Feodor Stepanovich Rojankovsky * Gustaf Tenggren * Charles Spain Verral * Jane Werner Watson * Eloise Wilkin * Garth Williams * Herbert Zim * Sheilah Beckett Although the details have changed over the years, the Little Golden Books have maintained a distinctive appearance. A copy of The Poky Little Puppy bought today is essentially the same as one printed in 1942. Both are readily recognizable as Little Golden Books. At the time of the golden anniversary, Golden Books claimed that a billion and a half Little Golden Books had been sold. Some Little Golden Books and related products have featured popular children's icons from other media, e.g. Sesame Street, the Muppets, Disney, Barbie, Power Rangers, etc. Television and movie tie-ins have been particularly popular. Over the years Hopalong Cassidy, Cheyenne, Lassie, Rin Tin Tin, Captain Kangaroo, Mister Rogers, and even Donny and Marie Osmond have appeared in Little Golden Books. In the 1980s, Golden Books introduced Golden Melody Books that included a long-lasting electronic chip that played music every time the book was opened. Titles included popular children's songs such as Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and songs from children's TV and movies including'' People in Your Neighborhood'' from Sesame Street and Heigh Ho from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Many have dealt with nature and science, Bible stories, nursery rhyme, and fairy tales. Christmas titles are popular every year. That many old titles remain in print may show the strong nostalgia appeal of Little Golden Books. In the year 2000, Encore Software produced a series of "Little Golden Books" titles for CD ROM, including the Poky Little Puppy, Mother Goose, Jack and the Beanstalk, The Velveteen Rabbit, Tootle, and The Saggy Baggy Elephant. These six individual titles were some of the first major software releases to be produced entirely in Macromedia Flash. They appeared in Time Magazine as part of an article entitled "How to Raise a Superkid". References Contemporary Art In 2010, Ryan Jude Novelline revealed the "Golden Book Gown", a "one-of-a-kind fairytale-inspired gown almost entirely from Golden Books...featuring a 22,000-square-inch page-turning skirt and a form-fitting bodice made from the spines".Diane Pham, "High Fashion as Eco-Friendly Child's Play", Chevrolet News, 10/1/2012 The recycled, wearable sculpture exposed the book series to a new generation of readers. See also * Golden Book Encyclopedia References * "Announcing Little Golden Books." Publishers' Weekly. September 19, 1942. Pages 991-994. * "A Birthday Celebration for Golden Books..." Publishers' Weekly. 221(15):24. April 9, 1982. * "Fifty Years of Books 'For the Masses.'" Publishers' Weekly. 239(28: 28-31. June 22, 1992. * "Random House Lands Golden Book Assets." Publishers' Weekly. 248(33):13& 23. August 20, 2001. * "Simon & Schuster Inc." International Directory of Company Histories. 4:671-672. 1991. * Greason, Rebecca. Tomart's Price Guide to Golden Book Collectibles. Radnor, PA: Wallace-Homestead Book Company, 1991. * Santi, Steve. Collecting Little Golden Books: a Collector's Identification and Price Guide, 3rd Edition. Iola, WI: Krause Publications, 1998. * Marcus, Leonard S. Golden Legacy: How Golden Books Won Children's Hearts, Changed Publishing Forever, and Became An American Icon Along the Way. New York: Golden Books, 2007. External links * The Official "Little Golden Books" Page * Information on Little Golden Books by the author of Collecting Little Golden Books. * Golden Gems @ blogspot Category:Series of children's books Category:Little Golden Books Category:Early childhood education Category:Golden Books books Category:Simon & Schuster books